Athletic shoes, particularly those used in court games such as tennis and squash, should ideally combine several characteristics: lightweight; flexibility, so as to conform to foot bending; good court grip; long-wear; and resilient cushioning for foot comfort. Shoe manufacturers have attempted for some time to achieve these properties in an inexpensive yet high quality shoe. But up to now, their shoes have had serious drawbacks. Three general types of court shoe structures are known: a rubber sole vulcanized to an upper; an intermediate rubber biscuit vulcanized between a preformed rubber sole and an upper; and injection-molded soles bonded to an upper. Injection molded soles have been prepared by high-pressure injection of PVC resin or by low-pressure injection of a charge of foamable material, e.g., polyurethane, followed by foaming of the charge. With injection molding, multi-step molding processes have been used, wherein a midsole is molded against an upper and then an outsole is immediately molded against the midsole. The all-rubber shoes, while exhibiting good grip and wear and also having fair resilient cushioning, are heavy and somewhat inflexible, thus tending to tire the user, and expensive to manufacture. Shoes injection molded from PVC are inexpensive and long wearing, but offer poor grip and little resilient cushioning for comfort. Shoes injection molded from polyurethane foam are lightweight, flexible, and resilient, but provide poor grip and wear resistance. Poor grip results because a tread design must be used that will not trap air bubbles during low pressure molding, thus ruling out a good gripping tread. The softness of the material contributes to its poor wear.